tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda: Home Fires
"Home Fires" is the eighth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Andromeda and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Michael Robison and written by Ethlie Ann Vare. It first aired in the United States on the Sci-Fi Channel on Monday, November 19th, 2001. It was first broadcast in Canada on Saturday, November 24th, 2001 on the Global Television Network. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 205. * This is the second episode of Andromeda directed by Michael Robison. He previously directed "The Dark Backward". His next episode is "It Makes a Lovely Light". * This is the seventh episode of Andromeda written by Ethlie Ann Vare. She previously wrote "A Heart for Falsehood Framed". Her next episode is "Be All My Sins Remembered". * Actress Sam Jenkins is credited as Sam Sorbo in this episode. * First appearance of Telemachus Rhade, who is the genetic reincarnation of Gaheris Rhade. He will become a regular character on the series from this point onward. * This is the second and final appearance of Doctor Sara Riley. Allusions * Seamus Harper makes references to the comic book characters Aquaman and the Silver Surfer. Aquaman is the property of DC Comics and is the rule of Atlantis, gifted with the ability to telepathically communicate with fish. The Silver Surfer is the property of Marvel Comics and is a cosmic sentinel who was once enslaved by a deific being known as Galactus. Both characters have had their own animated features at one point in time. * Dylan and Rhade make reference to Refractions of Dawn in this episode. Refractions of Dawn was the original Than pilot of the Andromeda Ascendant who was killed at the Battle of Hephaistos in CY 9784. Quotes * Seamus Harper: Look Dylan if you think Aquaman and the Silver Surfer here are gonna help you stop the Magog, you may as well start basting yourself with steak sauce now and avoid the rush (looks around). :(Rommie twitches head) :(Dylan with a confused look) * Beka Valentine: I dunno. * Seamus Harper: Aquaman, Silver Surfer? Did you people ever go to school? No classical education whatsoever. .... * Rommie: You should see the armaments they have stockpiled. Dozens of shrike fighters just sitting in hangars. Janus light attack drones, Oracles, Centaurs. But you know what it is that I really want? * Tyr Anasazi: An avatar unencumbered by cleavage? * Rommie: A real crew. I used to have eight hundred lancers stationed on me. * Dylan Hunt: Yes, and I can imagine the eavesdropping potential. * Rommie: I never eavesdrop. I monitor. For security purposes. .... * Tyr Anasazi: No Nietzschean carries the gene for astigmatism, acromeglia, arterial sclerosis. You combine that with extensive safeguards against mutations... * Dylan Hunt: And the odds are still in the trillions. * Tyr Anasazi: It's a big universe. * Dylan Hunt: Yeah, and a bigger coincidence. I just don't trust coincidences- - especially ones named Rhade. * Tyr Anasazi: You should never trust any Nietzschean... except me. .... * Seamus Harper: Yeeesh! Give me a nice simple dictatorship any day. Then at least when things go wrong, you know who to hang. * Trance Gemini: You're just saying that because you've never lived in a democracy. I think free elections sound like fun. * Seamus Harper: Please! There is no such thing as a free election. Inexpensive... maybe... occasionally, but free... never. Opening quotation Home Video * "Home Fires" has been made available on the following DVD collections: :* Andromeda: Slipstream Collection :* Andromeda: The Complete Boxset :* Andromeda: The Complete Second Season :* Andromeda: Season 2 Collection :* Andromeda: Season 2, Collection 2 See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2001/Episodes